Just a Kiss
by KDiMeraFan21
Summary: When Toby and Regina accidentally kiss, they realize they have more in common than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This crazy storyline has been an idea for weeks now. Hope y'all love it. **

Toby missed Simone. As much as he hated to admit it, he really missed the burnette. While it didn't change the fact she'd slept with Emmett, Toby couldn't help the way he felt. He had come to love her over time. She was special. He had even considered proposing a time or two. Now he wasn't sure he could even face her again after what she had done.

Of all the men she could've slept with, she chose his sister's boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now. But still. Simone slept with Emmett instead of any other guy in the whole state. _His sister's boyfriend of all people. _

Toby had been in his music cave all day, strumming his guitar and playing old CD's in the background. The family knew better than to disturb him. Bay was in her art studio, Kathryn and John in the house, while Daphne was out running errands. He wasn't sure what Regina and her mom were doing, but he didn't have the energy to find out.

"Hey stranger," a voice from the doorway sounded. "Can I come in?"

Toby sat up to see who it was. Then he flopped back onto the bean bag chair he was laying on. "Hey Regina," he said. "What brings you here?"

The older woman walked over and took a seat in the bean bag opposite of him. She gave him a small but comforting smile. "I was worried about you. You haven't left this room for days."

"I'm fine," he said. "I just...I like it here."

"Bay told me what happened," Regina said. "I'm sorry, Toby. This must be so horrible for the both of you. Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. He wasn't even sure if he could talk about it. He hadn't tried since the truth had come out and he'd broken up with Simone. He probably needed to when he found the words though. Plus Regina was an understanding person. At least he thought she was.

Toby gave in. "Simone...she slept with Emmett. I don't know all the details, but she slept with him."

He was quiet for a few seconds before continuing. He lowered his voice a bit as he went on: "She said it didn't mean anything. That it was just because she was lonely and they were together at the time. It still hurts though."

Regina rubbed his arm in reassurance. "Have you talked to her since the breakup?"

"No," Toby said. "I don't plan on it for a while. I don't think it would help me any right now. I just need space. And time. Lots of it."

"That's understandable," she said. "Just remember that you're young. There'll be more loves in your future, trust me.

"Thanks," Toby said, glancing at Regina. He was surprised to find himself feeling embarrassed about her compliment. Why were his cheeks turning red? It was just Regina. She was like his step-mother by now.

"How's Angelo?" he asked changing the subject. He didn't want his feelings to show, though his face was bright red. "Has your sham marriage turned into anything more yet?"

She laughed. "We're just friends," she said. "We got married for the girls. Angelo deserves to see his daughters grow up. We just want to be one big happy family, nothing more."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, looking absolutely beautiful as she did so. It was then that Toby realized how pretty Regina was. He was starting to forget how upset he was over Simone. The woman in front of him was ten times better…

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, laughing nervously. Then: "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, no," Toby said. "You're just...you're very pretty Regina. Angelo's crazy not to appreciate you for the woman you are."

He watched her fight down a blush. "Thanks Toby," she said. "That's very sweet of you."

Their eyes met then. It was look of lust and desire and a bunch of other things Toby hadn't felt for a long while. Maybe he hadn't been as in love with Simone as he'd thought.

Then Toby kissed Regina.

She didn't pull away. At least not at first. She had made a noise of surprise but eventually succumbed to his kiss. Toby was just so talented with his lips. How had Simone ever walked away from him?

They knew they were wrong. This was practically a step-oedipus complex of sorts. Regina was Daphne and Bay's mother. Toby had been raised with her daughter. They were practically related now that they lived in the guest house. _This was horrible. _

They were lonely and hurting and just that simple kiss was enough to turn their moods around. At least for a few seconds anyway.

**A/N: Review me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Regina practically catapulted to a standing position. "What are you _doing? _I'm married!"

Toby stared at her in surprise for a couple of seconds. "I was kissing you," he said slowly. Then: "Isn't your marriage a sham anyway?"

Regina swore and pulled her hands through her hair. "This can't happen Toby," she said. "You're practically my step son of sorts. You were raised with my daughter, for pete's sake!"

Toby reached out for her, but Regina pulled away. "Don't," she said. "We can't do this. It's wrong."

"Then why does it feel so right?" he asked, standing up. "You kissed me back. You wanted it too."

Regina wouldn't look him in the eye. She averted her gaze to the floor. "That was a mistake," she said. "I should've pulled away. I was just surprised is all."

She was ashamed of herself. How did she let this happen? Regina should've pushed him off and called him crazy. This was _Toby. _He was Daphne and Bay's brother. He could've been her son in another life.

"Regina," Toby said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just...I miss Simone and you were there, you know? You seemed to understand me and I just went for it."

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him. Toby seemed like a kid then. A messed up and confused teenager who didn't know what he wanted. She wondered how he saw her.

"It's alright," Regina said. "Really. I get it. You're not the only one at fault here. I should've pulled away and didn't. That wasn't right of me."

Toby touched her shoulder, sending a shock wave through her body at his touch. "Why didn't you?" he whispered. "Why didn't you push me off?"

_Because I wanted it just as much as you did, _Regina thought. This time, she didn't answer or make him stop rubbing her shoulder. She liked it. It seemed her and Toby had more in common than they originally realized.

They both liked the arts. He was a musician and she was an artist. They were both scorned lovers. He had been hurt horribly by Simone, and she was heartbroken by Angelo.

Then Regina remembered another thing they had in common. Family. Toby was like her son, and she wasn't partaking in an oedipus complex, even if they weren't actually blood related.

Before she could pull away from him, a knock at the music studio door made them freeze into place. Kathryn was inside within a second, her chirpy voice overriding the tension.

"Toby?" she was saying. "I made some cookies. There's some oatmeal, macadamia nut…" Her voice trailed off when she saw him and Regina standing in the middle of the room.

Toby had his hand on Regina's shoulder and upper arm, and her lipstick was smeared. At first, Kathryn simply ruled it as a comforting gesture. Toby was trying to help Regina feel better and vice versa. They were going through a lot.

Then she noticed Regina's shade of lipstick was on Toby's cheek.

"What were you two doing?" Kathryn yelled. She stalked across the room and pushed her way between them. "What were you doing with my son?"

Regina held her hands up in surrender, but Toby answered for her. "Nothing," he said. "Regina was just out here talking with me about Simone. She wanted to help me feel better."

"How was she helping you feel better?" Kathryn cried, still angry as anything. She could throttle Regina at that moment. "By kissing you?"

Toby feigned a look of shock, but Kathryn glared at him. "I'm not stupid, Toby," she said. "Her lipstick is smeared and it's on your cheek. Care to explain?"

Toby and Regina looked at each other, knowing there was no way out. Kathryn was on to them. Soon, John and the rest of the family would know about their secret. It had been only one kiss...

Toby took a deep breath. "Fine," he said. "You want the truth? Regina and Angelo got into a big fight. She came down here and she was crying, so I helped her feel better. She kissed my cheek as a sort of thank you. Other than that, there was nothing else that went on."

Regina looked at the teen, wondering how he had come up with such a lie in a matter of seconds. Heck, she even almost believed him. Could Bay and Daphne do that too? Was it a new talent that teenagers conveyed?

"She kissed your cheek?" Kathryn asked and he nodded. Then, turning to Regina: "What was the fight about? With Angelo?"

Her mind turned circles. "Everything," she breathed, hoping her voice was even. "We were talking about Abby and things escalated. Toby's right. I came down here, and he was trying to cheer me up. He's a sweet kid."

Toby felt the age difference between them become front and center then, especially at the word kid. Regina was old enough to be his _mother_. She was practically like an aunt or some sort of long distance family member at this point anyway.

The kiss was starting to feel a bit like incest.

Kathryn believed them. "Oh," she said. "_Oh. _I'm so relieved! For a second, I thought you two were…" The redhead broke out into a fit of giggles.

Regina and Toby shared a look of confusion and shock. Why was Kathryn laughing? She was beyond mad just seconds before.

"I thought you two had kissed," she said. "Can you believe that?"

She set the plate of cookies down on the table. "Help yourselves," Kathryn said. "I hope you two feel better soon." Then: "I'm going to go tell John about this. It's so crazy! Can you believe that I thought that?"

"No," they said in unison laughing along with her. _But you were right, _Regina thought sadly. _You were right and we lied to you. What we did was horrible and wrong. _

As soon as Kathryn had left, Regina turned to Toby: "I need to get going," she said. "Thank you for not telling her. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Toby said. "I think she bought it."

The brunette only nodded at him. "This is the last time I want to discuss this, okay? What...what happened was wrong. We shouldn't even talk about it."

Then Regina left. As soon as she was out of his music cave, a piece of paper caught Toby's eye. It was the number of that church girl. He'd met her the other day.

He should call her. Set up a date and agree to go to a service. She would definitely be a better choice than Regina. Besides, it was time to move on from Simone.

Toby grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Nikki," he said. "It's Toby."

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
